The 5 times Percy Jackson misread people's emotions/intentions
The 5 times Percy Jackson misread people's emotions or intentions by HunterofArtemis12. 'Part of the Hunter's Little Collection of Fanfiction works and the Percabeth Momentd Will Live Forever Collection' 1. Percy sighed, rolling onto his side lazily as he watched Annabeth flip through her textbooks. "Are you almost done?" He asked for the umpteenth time, not bothering to hide his boredom as he stretched like a cat on her bed. Annabeth didn't react for a moment before turning in her seat, slamming her book shut and meeting his eyes dangerously. "Percy, if you ask that again..." She paused and a sly smile crossed her face. "Your going to be sorry you stopped me from studying." Percy sat up on the bed, confusion dancing across his face. "Uh...I..." Percy was sort of shocked since Annabeth had never threatened to hurt him before. He wouldn't put it past her really, she was a judo-flipping maniac and could kick his butt any day but...this was strange even for her. "S-sorry?" He finally managed as bowed his head and started for the door. Obviously she was tired of his presence. Wasn't she? Annabeth's laughter stopped him in his tracks. "Get over here Seaweed Brain. Distract me. Kiss me." 2. "So mom...I know when I was little we talked about bad stuff." Percy shuffled his feet as his mom stuck a finger into the cookie dough bowl and tasted it. Sally Jackson looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What sort of bad stuff?" Percy looked even more reluctant but he pulled up his T-Shirt sleeve and stunned her with the full power of his tattooed glory. Bam! SPQR! Sally's mouth fell open, dropping the bowl to the floor she hurried to his side and yanked his arm close to her face. "I swear I didn't have a choice. I didn't really want a tattoo but they made me and I kinda didn't want to tell you but..." He drifted off when he saw his moms face. She was trembling with anger, eyes dark and murderous. Percy carefully pried his arm away and backed up, a little frightened now. "I'm so sorry mom, I know you said not to do drugs and get tattoos and-" Sally cut in abruptly, "I'm not mad at you Percy." She took a deep breath then held out her arms. Percy, a little hesitant at first before, practically collapsing into her arms. "I'm furious that some *beeep* decided to brand my son, with their symbol and...oh gods it must have hurt. They hurt you..." She pulled him closer and Percy felt a lot better. Maybe he'd tell her about the trident tattoo on his other arm later. (A/N: I made that last sentence up I don't know, I just feel like it was a nice touch.) 3. Percy whirled and slashed, kicked and ducked. 3 Ares kids surrounded him jabbing and jeering, hopefully, in good fun from the old days when they used to tease Percy. The son of Poseidon was pretty sure all of them were on a not-kill-on-sight basis by now. It was sword fighting class after all, and maiming wasn't allowed. Somehow, after awhile the 3 other Ares kids that had been pitted against him were all laying on the ground groaning in unison. Percy's chest heaved with effort and he nearly fell over from exhaustion. Fighting children of the war god was not a simple task. "BEAST!" Leo shouted from where he'd been watching, jumping to his feet. Percy froze, scanned the area heart pounding. Where? Where was it? WHERE??? And why in Hades was Leo clapping? He turned back to the son of Hephaestus. "Where's the monster?" He asked, squinting & still turning slightly to look for it. "No..." Leo slapped a hand on his knee. "I meant you're beast. You know, sick. Awesome. Boss." Percy frowned and his eyebrows knit together. "Oh." 4. Annabeth gripped his shoulders tightly as they sped along the highway on the motorcycle. Percy grasped the handlebars and shifted a little to see Annabeth, who sat behind him. Up ahead was a crossing, and they had to get to Camp Half-Blood as fast as possible. In Chiron's Iris message he'd said there was a great danger. Unfortunately Percy hadn't been blessed with great navigation skills except at sea. A thick fog shrouded the two, making it hard to see. "Which way? Left?" Percy panted, trying to see through the heavy mist. Annabeth squinted. "Right!" Percy nodded and they went left much to Annabeth's dismay. "Percy! Stop!" But it was too late, they were going much to fast and they sped straight into the middle of a river. At the last minute Perch threw up a shield to protect them from the water and they traveled through easily until they reached the opposite bank, dry and warm. Annabeth's grip was tighter and her knuckles were white. "I said go RIGHT." She gasped, glancing back at the water. Percy looked disoriented. "Oh...I thought you were saying right like correct when I asked if we were going left." Annabeth facepalmed. 5. All day Percy felt like people didn't need him. Leo had insisted he leave when he broke one of his machines and Calypso hadn't even looked at him. The Stolls pick pocketed him and left without saying a word while Annabeth had pointedly said that 'no she did not need help building architect-y crap thank you very much' and Piper had gone off with some other friends and made it clear Percy couldn't come. Hazel and Frank were still at Camp Jupiter and all his animal friends were off with Tyson and Ella, probably skipping through fields of flowers with Juniper and Grover. That only left Jason. "Hey man," he said, knocking on Jason's door, rapping four times rhythmically. The son of Jupiter groaned from his bed, an almost animal like throaty noise, sweating profusely and shivering at the same time. "Percy...I'm *cough* really warm. Could you... *pant* see if Will Solace... *cough could come look at me? I might have come down with something." Jason shuddered and gathered himself into a blanket burrito as if to prove the point. " His face was deathly pale. And...water would be nice." He added weakly. Percy looked Jason over, glad he could finally ''help someone. Grace was obviously sick so he snapped his fingers together and Jason was instantly drenched in frigid water. "Gods of Olympus!" Jason yelled, shooting straight up in his bed. "What was that for?!" Percy tilted his head. "You said you wanted water." Jason scowled then tried to keep his face carefully neutral. "I meant to drink, Percy. Water to drink." ~The End~ '''Part 2' of the Percabeth Moments Will Live Forever collectionCategory:ShortCategory:HunterofArtemis12Category:Hunter's little collection of FanfictionCategory:Percabeth Moments Will Live ForeverCategory:Fanfiction